The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a board having the same.
An inductor, one of chip electronic components, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil parts by plating and then hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which magnetic powder particles and a resin are mixed with each other to form a magnetic body and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.